The Legend of the Sunflower
by VampirMagier515
Summary: This story is somehow related to the song "Dolls" by Rin...me and my friend made this up for our project in English for children "Picture Storybook"


A/N:I don't own Vocaloid...this story was invented for our school project in English for children (Picture Storybook)

The Legend of the Sunflower

Once upon a time,in a place where peace and serenity reign,where birds couldn't reach that place,there lived a Sun God,Len.

Now,this Sun God was very sad...for his creation is not yet complete.  
He closed his eyes and gave a is perfect,that's what his mind is telling him,but his heart remains keeps bugging him that he forgot ,even though small and fragile,it will keep him .

"Of course!"he exclaimed."I remember!"he then quickly regained his position and ran towrds his yellow castle."How stupid of me,not even remembering to create of that."he thought,chuckling at himself.

He picked up a brown-colored stone,the special and glistening that,he breathed into it the Breath of moments,the tiny stone began to wiggle and buge...

But then it suddenly out came petals...ugly petals.

It's stem is frail and 's the type of stem which seemed it will be easily destroyed by just a has very little petals,the color seemed to blend with the sighed,feeling depressed."Another failed creation,"he said."No..."he said again in midair."This is a very wonderful and unizque flower...It's ugly on the outside,but on the inside,it will glow and it will glow and will be the best flower on Earth."With that,he smiled and kissed the tiny plant laying on his hands.

And that's the first ever created flower of the Sun God:Rin.

But then as a huge gust of wind,hit his kingdom,the God lost his tiny beloved of that wind,the flower drifted away to nowhere...

The flower drifted away until it fell down into the flower slowly opened her eyes...to her surprise,a field of flowers surround her!"Wow...where am I?"she started to of the flowers noticed how frail and weak Rin is..."Look at her,her petals are ugly!"one of them whispered."And her lack of confidence!"another one said,giggling."Hmm...they are also flowers but they're much beautiful than I am!"Rin gave a sigh.

Since that day,no flower wanted to be her Rin!She's just lonely and---"She doesn't know who her master is,how sad!"said Miku,a poppy flower."Ahaha!I agree."said Kaito,a blue tulip flower."I hope she meets her master..."said Meiko,a and Kaito both stared at Meiko seriously."What's wrong with you Meiko?"Kaito asked."Nothing's wrong,why?"Meiko said calmly."You care for that ugly flower?You're the only one who cares for her!"Miku interrupted."The other flowers don't...they don't like her anyway!"Kaito laughed."You guys are mean to her!!!"Meiko threw a thorn at them,hard."Hey---!Cut it off!"Miku didn't care,she just ignored them.

At night time,Rin cried out,"Why am I created?I don't even know who created me!!!"she cried and cried."Why do I even have to live in this world?"she added."It's no use,I'm just ugly and a failure...unlike all the other flower!"she's sad,she kept blaming to herself.

Until the next day...there was light in the flower field!!!

Rin woke up rfeeling refreshed---but somehting bothered it was the screaming and running of the flowers."It's already morning?"Miku woke up,looking for a shade to cover herself."It's---the Sun God!"Kaito shouted.  
"Sun God?"she asked."Who in the world is the Sun God?"she rubbed and opened her eyes,looking above.

Next thing...she knew she was staring at the Light.A bright and shining never felt this feeling was a peaceful,calm,happy feeling...quickly,using her strength,she reached up high...as high as she needed to embrace that what reason?She doesn't know but the only thing embedde in her mind is that Big ball of Light is her hope,her love,her happiness.

Her master.

Tears fell down from her with one last strength,she shouted "Master!"with this,the trees danced and the birds chirped!

Len heard that small voice...could it be?After how many searches...he looked down and saw a tiny flower,shouting...it had a weak and frail body...little ugly couldn't believe it!Tears fell down from his ,he found her.

"Rin!"he shouted back,his arms stretching towards her.

Finally,there was a big closed her eyes.

She found herself hand-in-hand with Len,floating in the air."You're my master..."she mumbled and sobbed stroked her and smiled."Yes,Rin...I am..."

They both embraced each other."Am I dead?"she replied,"Yes and seems that your flower is dead but your soul is alive..." "My soul?" "Yes,your human flower is alive, that?"he pointed dow at the flower was a glowing,tall,yellow flower.

"That's the symbol of our life and our love."he said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead."And it will follow the Sun always."Rin continued."And it will be called 'Sunflower' the flower who loved the Sun." "Who the Sun loved back."she added,giggling.

Then,they looked at each other's eyes.  
"I'll never let go of you again,Rin."  
"I'll always be with you,Len."

And that's the end of the story... 


End file.
